


歲月如歌

by Happyson



Series: 盲年 [4]
Category: Hong Kong RPF, 余文樂/陳冠希, 余陳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyson/pseuds/Happyson
Series: 盲年 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578625
Kudos: 1





	歲月如歌

兩個禮拜之前一次外出晚餐，吃到一半陳冠希忽然說已經遞紙申請放大假，問余文樂可有時間，不如一起去南洋某個小島上渡假。

余文樂聽罷緊張不已，問他是否稍早的身體檢查出了什麼問題。

“當然沒有。就算有，我的遺願也不會是環遊世界囉。”陳冠希好笑地答。

“啋啋啋！無端端講什麼遺願！沒事就最好。怎麼突然想放假？累了？”

“是老了。”

“沒有男人會在四十出頭的時候認自己老的。”

陳冠希笑了一陣，才說：“怎樣？到底有沒有時間啊？”

“最近在帶新人，恐怕比較難請假。”余文樂面有難色。

“不要緊，我獨個去也沒問題。”陳冠希執起酒杯碰了碰他的，示意他可寬心。

“如果你真的很想去。”余文樂喝了一口酒。“但在家裡休息也不錯。我週末可以同你出海。西貢海灘也很靚。”

陳冠希沒有表示好或是不好。而之後他也沒有去旅行，大部分時間都留在家中，看書聽音樂，看積存的DVDs, 偶爾也會外出戲院看戲，很是悠閒自在的模樣。

坦白說，一個工作狂突然放鬆下來當然是令人欣慰的，但也實在反常。

這日余文樂打算將陳的車開去清潔，無意中看到後車廂裡放著兩個小紙箱，仔細看居然是來自他辦公室的一些用品以及私人物件。

當下接通陳奕迅的電話，詢問最近陳冠希的工作上是否有什麼變化。

「變化？他在放假你不知道？」

“這個我知道。但他是主動放假還是被放假呢？”

「如果他是被放假，你一早都收到風啦還用來問我？你不如直接問他？」

說的也是。然而余文樂想想還是不放心，乾脆又搭電梯上樓問個明白。

正躺在梳化上看雜誌的陳冠希見到他回來，打趣問是不是忘記拿車匙，喝咖啡其實是個好習慣，可以增強記憶力。

“是喔，那是誰每年都要因為胃炎睡幾天醫院啊？”

“這個肯定不能賴咖啡因。”

余文樂給自己倒了杯水，卻沒有喝，坐到梳化的另一端。說：“你車上有兩個紙箱。”

“對啊，我放上去的。”陳冠希翻了一頁雜誌，應道。有些奇怪余文樂的沈默，瞥了他一眼，忍俊道：“你懷疑我被人炒啊？”

“我沒想到這麽嚴重。”余文樂立刻否認。“但如果發生什麼事，你應該要跟我說才對。”

“祇是office重新裝修而已，這個不需要報告吧？我不想把東西留在公司，就放車上囉。”陳冠希把雜誌放到一邊，坐了起來。

“沒事就最好啦。”余文樂伸手拍了拍他的膝蓋，說。

“不過我確實有想是不是換個環境。”陳冠希把手搭在余的手上，然後用臉貼著。“我的contract馬上就到期了，Admin也好Operation也好都有人同我談過，但我還沒決定簽。”

“如果你是不想做執行處，也可以轉去防貪處做顧問啊，以前不是也做過一段時間。”

“沒什麼區別。”陳冠希抬起臉，撇嘴道。“更沒挑戰性。”

“大佬，你這個時候需要的是穩定不是挑戰啊。”余文樂瞪了他一眼。“你有沒想過轉去政府部門？”

“咬皇糧啊？”

“你都知我們部門阿頭被你拉了之後，位置一直由行動處處長兼任，最近幾個senior的位置都有變動，阿爸都不知被多少人找去寫推薦信。你別看不起咬皇糧啊，我還咬緊。”

“我可沒有看不起。既然是這樣，你怎麼不找阿爸寫推薦信？你不想見board嗎？”

“後生時候見太多，留下好大心理陰影。”余文樂開玩笑道。

“所以說你這一點──有升職機會應該好好把握，成不成功是另一回事。”陳冠希拿起余文樂放下的水杯，喝了兩口。“我們想promo都難。我入ICAC都有十一年，promo過三次，已經算是奇蹟了。好多同事senior過我，但就似在公司打散工一樣。”

“你付出多少，別人付出多少，不能這樣作比較。”余文樂撫摸他修剪得乾淨的鬢腳，可見到星星點點的銀色髮根。

“多也好少也好，也是付出過。”陳冠希說完，回頭頗為玩味地看著他問：“如果我轉職去警隊，做了你的上司，你會怎樣？”

“嘩！”余文樂立刻伸出兩個拇指。“我可以溝上司，這是多少男人的浪漫，正到不能。”

陳冠希笑著踹了他一腳。著他趕快去洗車。

結果陳一共放了三個禮拜的大假，最後抽了幾日時間飛到日本走馬觀花，帶回不少手信分給公司同事，算是交代。

日子恢復如常的忙碌。一次陳冠希正撕著準備做沙律的生菜，忽然說：“這麼忙，連養隻寵物也沒時間。”

“養寵物？你想養什麼？貓？狗？”余文樂好奇地問。

“你覺得呢？哪種比較好？”

“這個問題，就好像問如果生孩子的話，是男仔好還是女仔好。”余文樂把預先調好味道的豬扒放進烤爐，擦乾手，從陳冠希身後摟住他，笑道。

“Nah, I can just pet you like… ”陳冠希捏了顆小蕃茄塞進余文樂嘴裡。“貓也好狗也好，你做晒。”

“我完全勝任喔。而且我還會講話。”

“你就是話太多！”

“成熟穩重如我，都是第一次聽人嫌我話多，可信度顯然很低。”

“成熟穩重的余Sir, 下次再玩井字遊戲輸了記得不要耍賴好嗎？”

“玩井字遊戲都那麼認真，會有報應的。”

“睇下點？”

余文樂的而且確覺得陳冠希有些時候未免太愛較真。譬如無端要參加什麼體能訓練營，一去就是半個月，回來變得又黑又瘦、真是氣死人。

“曬黑我倒是認，但瘦？我都沒有減磅。”陳冠希撇嘴，差點沒白余文樂一眼。

“我想他的意思你成個人很fit. ”郭偉亮打圓場說。“聽講保安部在做recruit要重新招一個head, 阿樂、是不是真的？”

陳冠希不置可否地聳聳肩，而這時余文樂叫來侍者要了杯水，才答：“我也聽了很多傳聞。我們刑事部的head都還沒消息，也有七八個月了，對吧？”

見問題拋向自己，陳冠希回憶了一下，點點頭。“差不多吧，我們的調查也是那個時候轉為半公開的。”

“始終是敏感部門，上次因為這單案已經搞到元氣大傷，老鼎們這麼謹慎也是有理由的。不過他們沒找你談過嗎？”郭偉亮問。

余文樂搖頭。“我想他們不打算用內部晉升這個方法。我覺得這樣也好，不然肯定被盯得很緊，我不喜歡那樣。”

陳冠希聞言扭頭看他，伸手摸摸他的頭，似乎在安慰一般，帶著笑容。

余文樂感覺到，回以笑容。

“這間餐廳的甜品不夠甜……”郭偉亮放下小勺，意有所指道。

對面坐著的二人聽後更是摟在一起說：“我們不介意幫你落點糖。”

“我想我還是走先。”郭偉亮翻了個白眼。“賬單你們埋！”

“其實Jerald說因為他來不了所以這頓算他的。”陳冠希說。

“嘖！煩死了，來不了的人擺什麼闊。這邊埋單！”郭偉亮拿出錢包，無視來自對面揶揄的嘻嘻笑聲。

就在這次聚餐後不久，陳冠希最終沒有續簽與廉署的合同，由於工作在他參加體能訓練營之前就已交接好大部分，所以很快就完成剩下的手尾。

“怎麼馬上就要返工？甚麼公司這麼緊張？”余文樂對於他今天才正式離職，明天就要到新公司報到覺得十分驚訝。而陳冠希也一直沒有透露新工作具體是什麼，祇說很早就過來接洽，很有誠意之類的。

“政府工囉。”陳冠希笑說。“不過暫時還是要保密，我簽了協議的。”

“不是什麼危險工種吧還要簽保密協議？”余文樂有些擔憂。

“我正式返工就可以公開了，還有不到24小時，忍一忍。”

翌日余文樂剛回到總部就接到通知馬上到會議室，刑事及保安處屬下各部各科警司及以上階級人員全數出席，大家都不清楚是什麼事，祇知道這是一次行政會議。

“不是有恐怖份子意圖襲擊香港就行啦。”鑑證科領隊用手掩著打了個呵欠說。

“襲擊九龍呢？”商業罪案調查科領隊笑嘻嘻地反問。

“你這擺明就是政治不正確的講法。”G4小組長吐槽道。

“是但啦。快點開完我還要回實驗室，忙死了。”鑑證科領隊瞪著佈滿血絲的眼睛左右看了看，忽然揚手招呼：“余Sir, 過來這邊坐。”

余文樂招手回應，跟他們一一打過招呼，才坐下來。

而這時，刑事及保安處處長及主管行政的警務處副處長一前一後進了會議室，場內頓時安靜了。門口仍有人影憧憧，余文樂彷彿見到一個似曾相識的身影──或者說，是西裝。乍看像是藍黑色的、然而與其他深色衣著在光線之下便會現出原來是很深的紫色。

當警務處長和各助理處長行入，余文樂見到其中再熟悉不過的面孔，當堂呆了──

陳冠希在副處長旁邊的空位坐下，和余文樂的視線相撞，嘴角細微地彎了一下，又回復淡然。

會議室內有輕微的騷動，刑事部有些夥計是見過陳冠希的，接下來的任命宣佈，大家心裡也猜到八九成。

從任命宣佈即日開始，由陳冠希擔任刑事部主管，負責總部科、刑事支援科以及其餘包括商業罪案調查科、毒品調查科、刑事紀錄科、有組織罪案及三合會調查科、刑事情報科、軍械法證科和鑑證科七個科。會議結束後，各科負責人被要求一一向新任上司做目前工作的briefing.

余文樂刻意讓自己排在最後一個去做briefing. 輪到他時，已過了下午茶時間。

他輕敲門，得到允許後進入，叫了一聲“陳Sir”。

“刑事情報科，余文樂總警司。”陳冠希從位置上站起身，轉到辦公桌前，接著問：“喝茶還是咖啡？”

“謝謝，不必了。”余文樂承認自己是有氣，但具體氣從何來，他暫時還未能理出頭緒。

“OK. 那就開始吧。”陳冠希為自己斟了一杯咖啡，示意道。

“嗯？”

“Briefing. ”

余文樂清了清嗓子，把手上的文件遞給他，然後開始匯報。

完了陳冠希把文件放到一邊，又拿起另一份文件遞給他，說：“我看了你們部門關於升級裝備和system的申請報告，你看看這份評估，修改好申請報告再交上來。”

“那份申請明明已經被reject了──”余文樂接過文件，草草看了幾眼，不無驚訝地道。

“其實是一直放在待處理的抽屜，嚴格來說，不算reject. ”陳冠希把剩下的咖啡喝完，繼續道：“不過有幾個section是要修改。我同CP、DCP談過這個計劃，他們都認為是可行的，所以給你三天時間把報告做漂亮，OK? ”

“Thank you, Sir. ”余文樂點點頭，見陳冠希已經埋頭處理公文，便說：“那我先出去了。”

“今晚一齊吃飯？”陳冠希問道，並沒有抬頭。

余文樂忽然莞爾，說：“好啊，你作東。”

“沒問題。”陳冠希這才笑着抬頭看他。

是晚余文樂根據陳發來的短訊來到尖沙咀某餐廳，其時陳冠希已經在位置上坐著，正專心看著menu.

面前的火鍋湯底在熱力下開始翻騰，照例是鴛鴦，余文樂邊拉開椅子邊說：“打個邊爐而已，都要來這麼高級的地方，不愧是做ACP級數了喔。”

“麻辣田雞，你的；粟米蕃茄薯仔，我的。”陳冠希把菜單遞給他。“看看配菜還想吃什麼？”

余文樂把菜單拍在桌上，故意把頭扭到一邊說：“我還未嬲完！”

“所以不就點了麻辣鍋等你出下火囉。”

“嘖，次次同你打邊爐一定沒好事，我都有陰影了！”

陳冠希聞言忍俊不禁，把椅子往他的方向拉近了些，說：“但你又鍾意打邊爐呢，有什麼辦法。”

“你總是先斬後奏。”

“我真是簽了保密協議，連阿爸都不知。”

“他會不知？”

“當然CP都向他問起過我，不過很casual地，再者他以前under阿爸手下，都略知大概。”

“哦，講來講去，全世界都是祇剩我不知啦。”

陳冠希失笑地倒了一杯茶，雙手捧著遞倒余文樂面前說：“我斟茶認錯，OK? ”

余文樂瞥了他一眼，說：“嘩，助理處長斟茶給我，我不敢飲呢。”

“是不是要喂你才飲啊？”陳冠希挑眉。

余文樂立即搶過茶杯喝了一大口，然後說：“嗱，公眾場合不太方便，但回去你要喂我啊。”

“黐線！”陳冠希笑罵，拿起菜單拍他的手。“快看還要點什麼，再不下單天亮才有得吃了。”

余文樂迅速地往菜單掃了一眼，便揚手叫侍應過來下單。

“你都知我口味，我還有什麼發揮的餘地？”他說著，卻拿起筆在某處剔了一划。

“加了什麼？”陳冠希有些好奇。

“你用眼打邊爐多過用口，當然是給你醫肚的東西。魚皮腸粉，清淡易入口。”余文樂把菜單交給侍應，才答他。

陳冠希頓時抿嘴笑了。

“那以後我是不是連返工都要無間道？”余文樂打趣道。

“嗯？”

“上司是愛人。”

“好像誰說過這是男人的浪漫？”

“啊，你是因為我這句話才決定加入警隊？”

“其實那時已經在interview過程了。”陳冠希見余文樂又皺眉，接著說：“但當時未知是刑事部還是保安部。我以為會是保安部。”

“不過不算很多同事知道我們認識。”余文樂說。輕輕在檯底握住他的手，又道：“你希望我怎麼做，我就怎麼做。”

“什麼也不用做。”陳冠希拍拍他的手背。“我知你公私分明。”

“哎呀，這下不分明都不行了。”余文樂忍不住笑了出來。

“是啊，小心我行政會議上給你打低分喔。”陳冠希半真半假地說。

“OK, 我以後一定會低調做人，謹慎做事。”余文樂的眉眼忽然整個柔和起來，低聲續道：“不過每天都可以見到你，實在太好了。”

“說的好像之前不是每天見一樣。”陳冠希一邊把食物放進鍋裡，一邊說。

“至少我不用擔心你做case時會不會出事，至少我能看住你。”余文樂滿臉認真。

“是啦。吃吧。”陳冠希把燙好的牛肉夾到他碗裡。“我都知道。”

“哦，你都知道。”余文樂看了他一眼，拿起筷子。

“所以現在開始，想多一點時間在一起啊。”

余文樂原本夾起牛肉準備放入口中，聽到這話不由愣了。陳冠希素來很少說出這類表達感情想法的話，但無疑聽入耳中是極為令人受落的。

“喂，吃啦。”

余文樂這才開懷地吃起來。末了，他扭頭問：“不如遲些我們去旅行吧？”

“我想現在這個situation, 我和你同時休假的機會可以說比較小。”陳冠希笑道。“不過也不是沒可能，你這個邀請，我先接受了。”頓了頓，又說：“其實，西貢也不錯啊？是吧？也不用特意請假。”

“唔，那不如就這個weekend, 一起去吧？”余文樂望著他，眼裡充滿暖意。

“好啊。”陳冠希欣然應允。

完全是下意識地，兩人的手都伸向對方握在一起，拉緊，相視而笑。

歲月如歌，幸而有你作伴，一起唱和。


End file.
